


Dear Hero Hansen

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dorks in Love, Emotional Abuse, I SWEAR TO GOD ITS FLUFFY, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Self-Harm, Sky High AU, Suicide Attempt, mental issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fic inspired by a tumblr post from @galaticpanda and @dear-enjolras-hansen!!!A Sky High AU for Dear Evan Hansen.





	Dear Hero Hansen

Connor Murphy felt invisible.  
Probably since he spent most of his time in this exact state.  
He possessed the most love/hate relationship with his own powers. Invisibility was cool. Sometimes. Hide from embarrassment? Hide from your parents? Um, yes please.  
But Connor had learned the difference between being invisible and feeling invisible.  
Feeling invisible was walking through the halls without any need for his powers because nobody was looking at him.  
Feeling invisible was that his mother had seen the cuts on his wrist and hadn’t said anything.  
She hadn’t said anything.   
That hurt the most.  
So, here he was, as far away from home as possible, in the sky.  
Which, for Connor, was the best place to be.  
Sky High- as far away from his parents as he could get without going out of state. Heaven. Actually, the fact that it was floating above the city helped in this fact.  
“So are you just going to stand there or come in the school?”  
Connor snapped back to attention, looking over at his twin sister. Zoe squinted at him.  
The Murphy twins were both on the Hero track; Connor with his invisibility and Zoe with a knack for fire. Everybody assumed she had some sort of music power from the way she could play practically anything, so her powers as a pyro were interesting.  
“I’m ready, just-”  
And that’s when an entire tree came out of the next 2nd floor window.

 

Jared was screaming. Alana was screaming. Evan? Honestly, he didn’t know if he could scream at this point.  
“Are trees supposed to bend like that?” A kid asked,  
He was just trying to show his power! Seriously. But then everyone was looking at him and he couldn’t breathe an-  
Then there was a tree, that bent in the middle, which no, trees were not supposed to bend like that.  
His teacher glared at him.   
“Evan Hansen. No wonder you’re a sidekick.”  
Evan stared at the ground.   
Hey, don’t cry! It’s pretty! Alana’s voice was clear in his brain. Sometimes her telepathy was annoying, but now, her voice was a welcome feeling. Evan glanced back at her and Jared, and they were giving him a thumbs-up, Jared sticking his tongue out but smiling.  
Evan half-smiled back.  
The teacher shooed him off, literally shooed him.  
“Look.” Jared nudged him. “It’s the Murphys.”  
Alana’s head snapped up and she waved Zoe over. The two smiled sweetly at each other.  
“Heyyy, Connor. Loving the hair length. Really school-shooter chic.” Jared grinned at Connor, and Evan made a little Don’t! noise.   
Connor flickered a little and snorted. “Very funny.”  
Evan glanced at him. When they met eyes, Evan smiled shyly. The guy was cute, after all. That kind of edgy bad boy kind of cute.  
Connor turned bright red.  
And vanished.  
“There he goes again.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @hopeless-primadonna


End file.
